simpsonstappedoutfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultranet
| image = File:Ultranet Menu.png | imagewidth = 250 | Row 1 title = Content Update | Row 1 info = Holidays of Future Past 2020 Event | Row 2 title = How to Unlock | Row 2 info = Holidays of Future Past Pt. 4 | Row 3 title = Level Required | Row 3 info = 5 | Row 4 title = Need to Collect | Row 4 info = 250 | Row 5 title = Income | Row 5 info = 90, 10 | Row 6 title = Collection Time | Row 6 info = 4 hours | Row 7 title = Size | Row 7 info = 14x14 | Row 8 title = Quest | Row 8 info = The Ultranet of Things | Row 9 title = Building Time | Row 9 info = 4 hours | Row 10 title = Premium Building? | Row 10 info = | Row 11 title = Limited Time? | Row 11 info = | Row 12 title = Action | Row 12 info = Delivering Cat Memes at Quantum Speeds | Row 13 title = Conform-O-Meter Impact | Row 13 info = Vanity: +200 }} The is a limited-time building that was released on January 15, 2020, as part of the Holidays of Future Past 2020 Event. It was the fourth prize to be won in the event. About is a system that is a clear descendent of the contemporary internet. It was developed sometime before 2041. The system allows those to "plug in", meaning have a jack inserted on their neck, to enter. The user's body is unconscious for this moment. Jobs Involved President Lisa * Fine Tune Virtual Springfield - 8h Lisa * Fine Tune Virtual Springfield - 8h Empty-Nest Marge* * Attend Virtual Book Club - 4h Helen Lovejoy * Tell Marge How She Really Feels - 4h Mooch Bart** * Visit Virtual Springfield Elementary - 8h Ned * Tell Homer What He Really Thinks - 6h President Lisa*** * Be Impressed With Zia's Project - 6h Retired Homer**** * Visit Virtual Krusty's - 6h * Listen to Virtual Flanders Tell Him the Truth - 6h Skinner * Tell Bart How He Really Feels - 8h Zia Simpson * Share Her Ultranet Project With Family - 6h * Fine Tune Virtual Springfield - 8h *If Empty-Nest Marge isn't unlocked, Marge is required. **If Mooch Bart isn't unlocked, Bart is required. ***If President Lisa isn't unlocked, Lisa is required. ****If Retired Homer isn't unlocked, then Homer is required for the job. Trivia * Only one can be obtained. * It can be placed on grass, pavement, dirt, krustyland road, boardwalk, pier, edge of boardwalk, or edge of pier. ** It can also be placed over road, dirt road, cobblestone road, ice tile, or krustyland road. Gallery File:Ultranet animation1.png| 's animation (1). File:Ultranet animation2.png| 's animation (2). File:Ultranet animation (flipped).jpg| 's animation flipped. Category:Buildings Category:Non Premium Items Category:Personal Prizes Category:Holidays of Future Past 2020 Event Category:Limited Time Category:Level 5